


[HQ][双宫北]忘忧水⑥

by Holothurian



Series: [HQ][双宫北]忘忧水 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·双宫北·表象原作向+内核怪奇设定·风格介于克苏鲁和日本民俗传说之间·北信介的设定介于人与人外之间，由于其非人的属性存在特定时期性别的可流动性，但出生时是男性最终也是男性·感觉预警说这么多已经开始剧透了，总之希望各位可以抱着宽容的心态来读这篇文❤·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: [HQ][双宫北]忘忧水 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836235
Kudos: 7





	[HQ][双宫北]忘忧水⑥

北信介留给他们的第四封信，拿在手里又薄又轻。  
北前辈不是个喜欢废话的人，前几封信很厚是因为想把那些匪夷所思的事物说清楚需要很多篇幅。但第四封信实在太轻了，捏在手里就像捏住一片海苔似的——不用猜他就知道里面只有一张纸。  
那是他们毕业后的第一个夏天。离开学校后，宫治才深刻地领悟到校园生活是多么单纯。哪怕只想开一家小小的饭团店，各种各样的资格和手续也让他忙晕了头。作为普通高中毕业的排球部OB，他在餐饮业几乎没有任何优势。幸亏老妈的主妇人脉足够丰富，帮他找到了一位家庭餐厅的二代目继承人。虽说家庭餐厅和饭团店不尽相同，但至少都是餐饮业的啊，有足够的经验和知识可以学习。  
那段日子他一边打工一边进修，还要筹备饭团店的事情，光是整理预算和待办手续就耗光了他大半的脑细胞，恨不得把自己掰成三个人来用。至于去职业队的宫侑，同样也是忙得不可开交。尽管如此，他们每个月都会抽出时间，至少去拜访北前辈的婆婆两三次。  
「你不敢拆么？真是胆小鬼！」  
宫侑压低声音，用婆婆听不到的音量朝他嚷嚷。  
「那你拆啊。」  
在餐厅打工的几个月确实让他的脾气好了不少，至少他学会了在客人注意不到的地方翻白眼的技巧。他假意要把这封信拍到宫侑手上，谁知道那个白痴躲得比猴子还快。  
「你拆呀！拆个信都不会了么！」  
宫侑使劲儿往桌子后面躲，攥着桌角的手指有点抖，手背上青色的血管也凸显出来。  
宫治当然知道对方在怕什么。  
以日本人的习惯，想用一张纸的篇幅把事情的前因后果说清楚讲明白是很难的事情。如果这次北前辈想要传达给他们的内容只占据了一张信纸的面积，那么最可能的结果是在传达某种决意。  
例如「永别」什么的。  
北前辈离开他们已经快一年了。这一年间，那个人杳无音讯。他们常常来看望婆婆固然是心怀愧疚想要弥补，但未尝没有试图寻找蛛丝马迹的打算。但是即使在婆婆那里也什么都没有。名为「北信介」的存在似乎人间蒸发了，就像曾经在他们眼前消失得干干净净那样。  
他旁敲侧击和宫侑提起过很多次，不过每次那个白痴都会原地爆炸，炸出的全是「北前辈才没有死呢」，「北前辈一定会回来的」之类毫无根据的暴言。虽然听那个白痴重复了很多遍，他一点也不觉得厌烦。久而久之，他觉得宫侑就像是自己非理性的一面，所作所为都在为自己内心深处的情感代言。  
但他的理性知道，在失踪一年之际留下「永别」的告别信，简直就像泡完澡之后来一瓶冷饮一样理所当然。  
「四」真的是个很不吉利的数字，和「死」谐音。  
宫治拆信拆得很小心，就像小心翼翼地分开两片粘在一起的海苔。他并不在意信封的完整性，只是想尽量拖延时间而已，就像穷困潦倒的大叔硬是一杯啤酒配着一碟小菜吃了整整一晚上那样。北前辈的字迹很好看，落笔有力，字透纸背。信纸背面从眼前掠过，他已经能看出来上面写的不是一个词，而是短短几行字。

世间很美。  
选择很多。  
不必勉强。

宫治情不自禁地读了出声，就像念一首诗，就像唱一首歌。等不及的宫侑从他手里抢走了这张信纸。他的手里空空如也，可他还在低声吟咏北前辈写下的文字。三句话，简洁明晰，短促有力，毫无冗余，就像北信介本人。  
不是「道别」真是太好了。  
他抬起头，握紧拳。  
或许是因为这种「紧张-放松」的心情变化负荷很大，他竟然忘记从兄弟那里把信纸要回来。等他想起来的时候，宫侑那个白痴已经把信纸裱好挂在自己在球队的更衣柜里。毕竟是职业队的更衣室，管理还挺严格的，外人想混进去不那么容易。他确实想过要不要假扮宫侑去把信纸拿回来，但想想自己的时间宝贵不值得如此浪费，便作罢了。  
后来，宫侑到他的店里找他诉苦的时候，说自己在沮丧的时候常常去看这封信。看到这封信就好像看见了北前辈平静的目光，会莫名地感到振奋。  
「你是抖M吗？」  
他问。  
「才不是！你想啊，北前辈留下的原话是『不必勉强』。是『不必』，而不是『不可以』或者『禁止』。这也就意味着，北前辈不是不想让我们继续找他。以北前辈那样的性格，这样说都可以说是在鼓励了呢！另外，『不必』也有『不必』的好处呀！正因为不是必须去做的，继续去做才能展现出我们的决心不是吗！这件事是我们的决定。没有人强迫我们这样做，我们也知道可以不用这样做，但我们依然决心要做这件事情！这就是我们和北前辈相爱的证明啊！」  
望着侃侃而谈分析得细致入微很有逻辑的宫侑，宫治简直怀疑MSBY是什么邪恶科学家的活体试验场趁着训练的机会偷偷给自己的兄弟换了个好用的脑子。等他听到最后一句话的时候就安心了，这种思维跳跃的方式果然就是他白痴的兄弟。  
事实上，只是他们单方面认定北前辈爱他们。  
那个人从未对他们说过「爱」，就像那个人不曾吻过他们。确实，北前辈救了他们的命，用嘴对嘴的方式，就像人工呼吸。人工呼吸别名叫生命之吻，可所有人都很清楚，生命之吻和吻是不同的。  
但是……  
无数次的练习会形成下意识的肌肉记忆，打球如此，做饭团也是如此。现在，他在做饭团的时候根本不需要思考，双手自然动起来，就会捏出一个漂亮得无可挑剔的饭团。无视宫侑饥肠辘辘的目光，他长久地凝视着自己手里刚刚完成的饭团。  
捏饭团的手法因人而异，即使饭团店师傅的捏法大致相同，多少也会有各自微小的偏好。他选了自己最习惯、最高效也是最顺手的一种，而这种手法早在他的高中时期就已经基本定型。  
它恰恰是北前辈留在他身上不可磨灭的痕迹。  
也许……  
迫不及待的侑从他手里抢过饭团，狼吞虎咽起来。而他只是怔怔地望着自己的双手。手指、手掌，打球留下的茧子日渐消退，做饭团留下的茧子日渐增加。这双手是他熟悉的手，仅凭肉眼无法辨别出任何北前辈的痕迹。但他深知那个人留下了至关重要的东西。  
也许那个人的爱就像血中的水。只看外部的皮肤根本找不到证据，可他们确信那份爱始终在体内流淌不息。

那是他们高一时的某一天。  
天气不冷不热，白日不长不短。傍晚的天色还算明亮，练习已经告一段落，再等一下调匀呼吸休息休息喝口水就可以去吃饭了。拿毛巾擦汗的时候，宫治注意到教练组的人凑过来，匆匆跟北前辈说了些什么。北前辈点了点头，快步走出体育馆。刚好阿兰从那边走过来，他装作不经意地问了一句。  
「怎么了？」  
「嗨，没啥事。」阿兰是真的没把这当成个秘密，随口答道，「食堂大妈家里有点急事，那边缺人手，就叫信介去搭把手。」  
「怎么叫北前辈去呀！欺负北前辈么！」  
侑毫不掩饰自己在偷听，把耳朵支棱得比兔子还高，听了个只言片语就来大喊大叫。  
「相信我，如果能让你去当苦力，监督不会让信介去的。但你会做饭么？」  
用特别漫画化的画面来形容，阿兰的这句话就像一个又粗又长的箭头，瞬间刺穿了宫侑脆弱的心灵。  
「家、家政课什么的我也有上过呀！」  
宫侑捂着胸口，用最后的倔强嚷道。  
「呵呵。」  
「治你呵个屁啊！」  
侑那个白痴的家政课没有挂科完全是靠一张不算丑的脸，同班的女生帮他拿到了及格的成绩。据说那家伙最开始还自告奋勇做点洗菜啦削皮啦的工作，但最后同组人都劝他消停点安安静静坐在旁边好减少大家的工作量。  
阿兰也没跟宫侑计较。可侑那家伙情商智商不怎么样，报复心倒是很强。自己不过是在旁边呵呵两声，那个混蛋居然偷了他放在冰箱里的布丁在他眼皮底下吃了起来，可谓是犯下了当面NTR的罪行。  
「你这布丁上写着『宫』呀，所以我也能吃！」  
宫侑一边吃一边含含糊糊地说。吐字不清，但他在内心帮对方补完了，越看越觉得那家伙欠揍。  
傻子才在布丁上写「宫」！  
就算他要写个字也是写「治」，看到兄弟抢自己的食物还诋毁自己的智商，宫治恨不得把那个白痴的脑子挖出来丢掉——反正侑的脑子只是个摆设，有跟没有区别不大。这已经是一周里的第三次了，宫治一句废话都没说，直接一脚踹了上去，替五天前的汉堡、三天前的三明治和这一天的布丁把新仇旧怨一起报了。  
「混蛋！」  
「臭猪！」  
「你早晚变成个谢顶的秃子！」  
「你去吃屎吧！」  
他们直接打了起来，又从大打出手升级为一边互殴一边对骂。虽说他们打得起劲骂得也起劲，但其中是有讲究的。  
当然，其他人未必能发现。  
小学三年级以前，他们对骂的时候常常让对方「去死」。对骂的次数多了，骂法也花样百出。侑诅咒他撑死饿死噎死从山上掉下来摔死，他就诅咒侑出门被车撞死掉进水里淹死走在小路上被杀人魔捅死。这样的互相诅咒在小学三年级的意外事件之后戛然而止。  
真的体验过「死」的恐怖与痛楚之后，反而无法轻易再将「死」字说出口。  
第一个发现双子大乱斗的人是角名，但那家伙不煽风点火就不错了，拿手机拍照已经算对他们客气。第二个发现的人是银岛，但贸贸然冲上来只会沦为被战场波及的无辜受害者。最后是阿兰抢在三年级前辈来训人之前把他们两人扯开。宫治至今还记得，宫侑被硬生生拽走时那副张牙舞爪的模样，就像被砍成两半还拼命挥舞触手的八爪鱼似的。  
「疼……」  
从小打到大，他们对「如何有效地弄痛对方并且尽量减少实质损害」都有着各自深入的理解和实践。哪怕打得再激烈，伤倒是不会伤得太严重，可疼依然是疼得厉害。不欢而散的结果是他们背对背离开，宫治去医药箱里拿了点药，胡乱抹了抹，又贴了几块创口贴。消毒药水刺激了创口，他倒吸一口凉气，忍不住在心底诅咒宫侑在二十岁以前就发际线上移。  
处理完伤口，宫治昏昏沉沉往外走。饭前点心被宫侑给糟蹋了，他的肚子里空空荡荡的，饿得发昏，几乎是靠着生理本能晃晃悠悠往食堂前进。  
好香，好香呀。  
那是米饭蒸得刚刚好的时候掀开锅盖扑面而来的香味儿。香得裹住人的满头满脸，不仅是鼻子和嘴在呼入香味，每一寸的肌肤都在贪婪地呼吸。只是闻到这样香甜的气味，肠胃仿佛就得到了暖洋洋的安抚，血液也改变了流动的频率。不对，这一定不是普通的米饭香气。米饭在嘴里多嚼一会儿就会翻涌出谷物的甜味。但这种甜味还不太一样，更清澈，更润泽，就像、就像——  
「啊。」  
循着那股令他魂牵梦萦的香气，他绕啊绕啊，竟然阴差阳错走进后厨，猛地和北前辈打了个照面。  
那种一激灵的感觉就像从梦中惊醒。  
当时的他完全不明白自己怎么莫名其妙闯进了北前辈的所在地，但现在他很清楚，那就是负浮力，是北前辈对他们的地心引力。  
北信介是蔚蓝的梦境，也是金黄的旋涡。四目相对的瞬间，他的呼吸和心跳就被那双金色的眼睛夺走了。那个人头戴的绀青色厨房头巾在视野中摇曳生辉，犹如深海纯净的颜色。宫治不知道自己用了多久才从意识的旋涡里挣扎出来，目光落在北前辈脸上。对方同样注视着他，瞳孔吸附着他的倒影。淡粉的双唇微微开启，露出一点珍珠白的牙齿和稍稍上扬的舌尖。那个人白皙的脸颊染上了淡淡的红晕，而其他部分的肌肤白得仿佛透明一般。  
就像是……就像是用琼脂包裹着果肉的果冻，柔嫩、晶莹。饥饿感冲出肠胃，在全身上下张牙舞爪。在那一瞬间他真的产生了一股难以抑制的冲动，想要抓紧北前辈狠狠吮吸他的唇，就像一口气吸干袋装的果冻那样。但他使不上力。他觉得自己自内而外地溶化了，就像一盒蜂蜜或者一瓶奶昔那样。金色的眼睛和粉色的嘴唇愈加清晰地浮现在他眼前，仿佛只要吮吸一下就能把他吃干抹净。  
「治。」  
北前辈叫了他的名字。如梦似幻的泡沫破碎了，他用力踩在地板上，感到自己的脚底隐隐发痛，就像从云端跌落一样。  
「这里是后厨，食堂的入口在另一边。」  
那个人简单地说，为他指出正确的方向。宫治一时之间不知该如何回应，而他的肚子恬不知耻地叫了出来。  
「晚餐已经准备好了，好好吃饭。」  
北前辈低下头，目光落在手头的东西上，而长长的睫毛随之垂落。宫治突然对那个人手中裹着保鲜膜的饭团产生了强烈的情绪，在嫉妒和渴望之间摇摆震荡。他想被那个人触摸，想在那个人手中成形，想在那个人的嘴里感受舌头和唾液的温度。等他反应过来的时候，自己竟然已经抢走北前辈手中的饭团，狠狠咬了一口。牙齿轻易撕破薄薄的保鲜膜，却被某种先柔软后坚硬的触感拦住。  
是北前辈的手指。  
那个人的食指和中指挤进他的两排牙齿之间。意识到这一点，他顿时被烧成焦炭，又像一个大冰块似的，硬邦邦地冻死在原地，动弹不得。牙齿整个变成敏感的神经，随着对方手指轻轻的拨动而忽冷忽热。  
「保鲜膜不能吃。」  
那个人从他口中灵巧地抽出破破烂烂的保鲜膜，那种奇妙的触感就像从他的喉咙里扯出了五脏六腑。等北前辈的手指离开他的嘴唇，他的身体只剩一层皮囊，里面全空了，和他的脑子一样一片空白。或许是看到了他完全呆掉的模样，北前辈又帮他拿掉了依然黏在饭团上的保鲜膜，再把微温的饭团送到他手里。  
宫治拿过饭团，机械性地又咬了一口。梅干尖锐的酸味和咸味就像闹钟强行唤醒他的理智。他咀嚼着，却又有点食不知味。饭团很好吃，饥饿时的饭团是美味的平方，可那味道和他想象的不太一样……对，里面缺少北前辈手指上的味道。  
他一边吃，一边偷看北。北前辈包饭团的动作就像接球那样熟练而自然。已经刚煮好的米饭已经加过了盐和醋，散发出好闻的香味。他看到北先把一张保鲜膜平放在手掌上，随即铺好米饭，又放入梅干，再将米饭和馅料裹好，隔着保鲜膜用双手捏成三角形。  
「北前辈……」  
他很想问问对方为什么不直接用手握饭团而是要隔着一层保鲜膜，又觉得有点失礼，最后还是把没说出来的话和饭团一起咽了下去。  
「别担心，我已经吃过晚饭了。」  
北前辈误解了他的意思，安抚道。  
「这个你应该很熟悉吧？运动部的部员总是食量惊人，食堂会多煮一些饭，做成饭团，作为夜宵提供给大家。」  
治确实知道稻荷崎高校有这个习惯，以前合宿的时候晚上还真不会饿到他们。可以前的饭团和这个不一样。上面包着一片海苔，而不是碍事的保鲜膜。  
「我记得以前是外面裹着海苔的饭团……」  
他歪着头暗示道，希望北前辈可以去掉那一层该死的障碍物，让他能够尝到那个人手心的滋味。  
「你喜欢加海苔的？好呀。」  
北前辈拆开保鲜膜，用筷子夹了一片海苔贴上去，然后裹好保鲜膜，重新握了一下。  
不是这样的！  
宫治在内心呐喊。  
「我的意思是，北前辈可以直接手握饭团呀。用保鲜膜的话，是不是手上会不舒服……」  
「我没事的。有人可能会觉得手握饭团不卫生，毕竟可能吃到别人的汗水。还是用保鲜膜裹一下更加稳妥。」  
宫治本来想说都是男子高中生谁会有那么多事儿啊，但后来发生的事情证明这样麻烦的人是真实存在的。不过，当时他还没见过佐久早，打断他的另有其人。  
「混蛋治！太狡猾了！居然一个人跑到后厨来偷吃！」  
他的白痴兄弟向来吵得惊人，人还在几百米开外声音恨不得就冲进耳朵来。侑火烧火燎地跑进来，一只手非常不自然地背在后面。然后，与北前辈四目相对的瞬间，那个白痴也呆滞了。  
虽然这时的侑看起来蠢爆了，但他真的懂对方的感觉。宫治转头望向北前辈，发现那个人的表现也不同寻常。  
泛红的脸颊，溶金的眸子，翘起的舌尖，莹白的肌肤。  
在那一瞬间，北前辈仿佛变成了某种妖艳的生物，拥有了能将身心融为液体的奇妙魔力。但那仅仅也是一瞬而已。当那个人垂下眼睫，奇异的氛围便消失殆尽。平时的北信介回来了，原封不动。北前辈专注于手中的食物，隔着保鲜膜固定米饭的形状，做成一个个形状雷同宛若流水线产品一般标准的三角饭团。  
「北、北、北前辈为、为什么在这里！」  
宫侑很失礼地用手指对人指指点点，嘴里磕磕巴巴地说。  
「我已经吃过饭了。今天有一位食堂的阿姨有急事请了假，我代替她给大家准备夜宵的饭团。」  
北前辈回答道，简洁易懂。  
「呃不对，我是说、是说……那、那个……」  
宫侑手忙脚乱地比划着，即使是宫治也搞不明白这个前言不搭后语的白痴到底想表达什么。其实他很好奇的一点是，像这种单个音节往外蹦的发言，在兄弟的记录里到底算对北前辈说了几句话呢？  
「北前辈辛苦了！多谢指教！」  
慌张之下，那个白痴突兀地来了个不合时宜的运动系回应。鞠躬九十度，喊声震天。即使是铁面皮的北前辈，脸上似乎也闪过了一瞬的错愕。  
「指教是指……我明白了，你们也想帮忙做饭团，对吗？我可以教你们。」  
「诶？」  
北信介为白痴侑天马行空般的做法找到了一个符合逻辑的解释，当事人本人却一头雾水。  
「如果你们饿了，可以先去食堂吃饭。食堂还会再开一小时三十分钟。平时你们吃饭所用的平均时间大约是三十分钟。如果你们暂时不饿，可以先在这里帮忙做一个小时的饭团。」  
那个人说，把一切安排得明明白白清清楚楚。宫治不确定以宫侑的智商能不能听懂这小学生级别的算数问题，但在北前辈面前，那个怂包通常只敢点头。  
做饭团其实挺简单的，日本人几乎人人都会做。宫侑不太会做饭团。不过，在宫治看来，偷吃他布丁的兄弟不算人，而是类似于老鼠和蟑螂一样的存在。毕竟是个人就应该知道写有别人名字的零食不能动，也就是老鼠和蟑螂才不懂这个道理。  
由于小学三年级时的那场意外，宫治对饭团有一种日积月累愈加高涨的执念，恰似宫侑对排球堪称偏执的热爱一般。他曾以为自己捏饭团的水平在高中生里不亚于兄弟作为二传手的水平。然而，和北信介相比，就像小小的手工作坊妄图对抗跨国企业的大规模流水线那般自不量力。  
北前辈捏饭团的时候，仿佛已经达到了「无我」那种超凡脱俗的境界，哪怕下一秒绽放圣光立地成佛也不会让人感到惊讶。而宫侑就像是一只该死的蟑螂，悉悉索索地在刚刚打开的布丁上爬过来爬过去，嘴里唠唠叨叨没话找话说，手里的米饭快被那个白痴捏成橡皮泥了。  
「侑。」  
「是！北前辈！」  
「你这个饭团，做好之后放到一边吧。晚点我会负责把它吃掉。」  
那个人的措辞非常巧妙，表达的意思是「我会负起责任」。即使白痴如宫侑，也不至于完全对其中的负面评价一无所知。侑乖乖把手里的橡皮泥饭团放到一边，然后抱头蹲在地上变成了一朵散发着黑暗能量的蘑菇。宫治撞开名为「宫侑」的蟑螂尸体，站到了北前辈身边。  
「北前辈很喜欢做饭团吗？」  
这句话有很多种表达方式。他可以问「北前辈是不是经常做饭团」，或者单纯评价「北前辈真的很会捏饭团」，但他故意选择了这种能与喜好挂钩的说法。  
尽管和北前辈认识了那么久，尽管他们对那个人有那么多不敢说出口的妄想和情感，他们似乎对北信介私下的个人喜好一无所知。他们完全不了解北信介到底喜欢什么——啊，也不尽然，毕竟那个人喜欢「注视」他们。  
「我对做饭团一事并没有特别的偏好。」  
那个人抬起头，停下手中的动作，看着他的眼睛，说。  
呈现在他眼前的是北信介的面容，北信介的表情，认真、理智、一本正经。那种一闪而过的妖艳氛围早已消失殆尽，就像不曾存在一般。然而，那双沉静的琥珀色眸子，依然闪耀着某种足以令他沉溺其中的吸引力。  
「不过，我确实不讨厌规律、重复、细致的工作。」  
宫治踢了蹲在地上的宫侑一脚。那个白痴依然像只死蟑螂似的蜷成一团，不过他看见侑的耳朵竖了起来。  
「北前辈不会觉得那样的事情枯燥无聊吗？」  
他继续问道。  
「不会。我认为，规律、重复、细致的工作，就像是尺子或体重秤。尺子能够确认身高，体重秤能够确认重量，而固定不变的工作能够确认『自我』。」  
「……确认自我？」  
对当时还是个单纯的高中生的他而言，这种说法太深奥太形而上了，一下子根本没法理解。  
「当然，这只是我个人不成熟的想法。」  
北信介说，语气就像捏饭团的动作一样自然而流畅。  
「有一个很常见的比喻是，新生的婴儿如同一张白纸，而未来会在这张白纸上涂抹不同的图案和色彩。但是，在我看来，即使是一张拥有无限可能性的白纸，呈现出的也是某种固化后的形态。如果可以作为一张白纸而降生，那么将来只要考虑要如何书写、如何绘制自己希望的未来便好。然而，如果降生之际不是作为一张白纸，而是……某种流动的液体，例如水，又应当如何定义自己的形态？」  
宫治看到宫侑抬起头，那张蠢脸上分明写着「我一个字也没听懂」的表情。  
「对于流动的、变幻的物质而言，想要成为『自己』，想要固化『自己』的定义，就要努力打造一个的规则的『容器』。对我而言，那些规律、重复、细致的工作，就是『北信介』这个个体恰如其分的边界。它们使我维持着『自我』，而不是沦为随波逐流的无形之物。因此，那些或许可以称为『枯燥』的事情，对我很重要。」  
「嗯、嗯……不愧是北前辈。」  
他的迷惑并不比宫侑的少，但至少能礼貌地微笑回应，尽管他能感觉到这笑容快要僵在自己脸上。  
「你们身上也有少许与之相似的气息。」北前辈说，语气和表情毫无变化，却让他感到汗毛倒竖，「侑对『排球』，治对『饭』，都有着超乎常人的热诚……这样的执著，恰恰是定义你们自身的最佳写照。」  
那个人望向紧张不已的他们，面部轮廓略微柔和了一些。  
「请不要误会，我很欣赏拥有强烈的信念并且能够身体力行的人。侑，治，你们都是这样的人。」  
「喂，治，我们这是被北前辈夸奖了吗？」  
侑扯了扯他的裤脚，用自以为不会被北前辈听到的音量问道。  
「是的，我在称赞你们。」  
没等他回应，那个人直接肯定道。  
「那、那个……我们觉得北前辈也是很厉害的人！虽然北前辈又严厉又不近人情有时特别可怕，但北前辈真的很好很好！就、就是无论做什么，北前辈都能做得很好！饭团也是！只是看着北前辈做饭团就觉得北前辈做的饭团一定很好吃！吃了会很幸福！北前辈当料理人一定很棒！」  
宫侑真的不会说话，说到前半的时候甚至让人迷惑这家伙是要夸人还是要挑衅。他的判断没失误完全是因为他知道自己的白痴兄弟根本没胆子当面骂北前辈。  
「谢谢，不过……料理人并非我的职业目标。」  
「……诶？」  
宫治下意识地出了声。他晚了一拍才发现，自己竟然情不自禁地设想起「北前辈和自己一起开了一家饭团店」的场景。  
「未来的事情一定存在很多不确定性。不过，现在我的想法是回去继承家里的土地，种植稻米。」  
「北前辈想当米农呀！」  
侑那个白痴直接喊出来了。  
「是的。我很喜欢『米』。从播种到发芽，从抽穗到灌浆，从收割到脱粒，经历了规律的季节轮替，最终以米饭的姿态出现，成为某个人的营养，成为某个人的『肌肉』。虽然短暂，但我认为这是很有意义的一生……或者说，这是我向往的生活。」  
「请一定把北前辈种的米卖给我！」  
「请一定让我吃到北前辈种的米！」  
宫侑和宫治不约而同地喊出声来。  
「好呀。」  
北前辈爽快地答应了，眉毛微弯。  
然而，在北前辈种植的第一季稻谷收获之前，那个人就从他们身边消失了。只是当时的他们无从得知此事。  
那一天的谈话就此告一段落。重新打起精神的宫侑硬是挤进他和北前辈之间厚着脸皮继续捏饭团。这次那个白痴不敢再揉出一个橡皮泥了，但依然怎么都捏不出三角形，弄出好几个大小不一坑坑洼洼的球体。北前辈倒是很宽容，说可以当成手鞠寿司，不怎么影响食用的口感。  
虽说自己做的饭团比不过北前辈，但是吊打宫侑还是绰绰有余的。当北前辈的目光移向他的时候，他刚刚把手中的饭团捏成一个漂亮的三角形，有点得意地挺了挺胸。  
「治，你右手的拇指太用力了。」  
「诶？」  
「没事，再来一次。」  
北前辈站在他的侧后方，注视他完成捏饭团的过程。他学着北前辈的样子，铺好保鲜膜，放好米饭和馅料，然后双手收拢——尚未完全合拢的时候，北前辈从后面抓住了他的手。  
「看，就是这边。」  
被那个人抓住手指的瞬间，他手里的饭团和胸膛里的心脏仿佛换了个位置。北前辈轻轻拨了拨他右手的拇指，指尖就像捅进了他的心房似的。他的耳朵里全是洪水般的血流声，他的感官快要被冲垮了。  
「放松。」  
北前辈轻声安抚道。  
「这里，如果拇指用力过度，很容易留下一个凹痕。可能是你习惯黏海苔上去，所以从外观上看不出来。」  
那个人的手拢着他的手，拇指压住拇指，感受着饭团表面的触感。  
「给亲友吃当然没关系。不过，如果是作为料理呈现给客人，稍显美中不足。因为这部分的饭粒会被过度挤压，吃起来的口感会有点微妙的不协调。」  
北信介的食指和拇指握住他的拇指，轻柔地往外掰了少许，固定在那里。  
「感受一下这个姿势……对，就是这样。」  
治感到自己的脸很烫，耳朵很烫，全身都很烫，手指更是像烧起来一样，被握住的拇指简直在喷火。但服从北前辈的话语就像是他的生理本能一般，无需思考也可以做到。他又捏了一个饭团，身体自然而然地按照那个人说的去做了。很简单，很完美，捏出了无可挑剔的三角饭团。从那时开始，到他成为宫饭团店的店长，他一直这样捏三角饭团。  
「做得很好。」  
北信介说。宫治几乎以为那个人笑了，可他没有证据——北前辈的嘴角没怎么动，没有笑容。  
他转头就看到了妒火中烧的白痴兄弟。在北前辈面前，那个怂包不敢造次。一锅饭已经用光了，北前辈说他先把做好的饭团送到食堂的保鲜柜里去，然后从后厨离开。宫侑那个混蛋刚想对他发飙，他就眼疾手快地从那家伙的裤兜里抽出了最初被对方背着手藏在身后的东西。  
「赔偿？」  
「是我看你太可怜所以大发慈悲赏给你的！」  
宫侑咆哮道，色厉内荏。  
「太没有诚意了。」  
「这可是期间限定的布丁口味果冻！超珍贵的好吗！」  
「哦，真的很珍贵呀，上面还写着临期特价呢。」  
「重要的是心意啊心意！我特意跑出去给你买的！」  
那个白痴依然在嘴硬。  
看着另一锅已经蒸好的正放着降温的饭，再看看手里那袋布丁口味的果冻，宫治想到了一个好主意。  
「来做饭团吧。」  
他对宫侑说。  
「做就做，谁怕谁！北前辈说我做的叫手鞠饭团！我做的饭团更圆更像排球，比你做的好多了！」  
那个白痴气哼哼地说。  
「用这个。」  
宫治拍了拍布丁袋子，说。  
布丁果冻口味的饭团，听起来有点黑暗料理，却是他综合各方面资讯特意为不能摄入太多盐分的北前辈准备的。米饭里加了果醋和糖，然后馅料用甜甜的布丁果冻，做成不含盐的甜味饭团。唯一的美中不足之处大概就是宫侑负责的那部分实在是长得太丑了，堪比坑坑洼洼的陨石。  
宫治还没想好要怎样把给北前辈的惊喜渲染得更有气氛，白痴侑就抓着两个陨石饭团像在KTV里挥舞沙锤一样冲了过去。和那个白痴做兄弟最糟糕的一点就是，双胞胎的下限往往是由二者中下限更低的那个人决定的。既然局面已经不可挽回，宫治也只能抓着自己做好的三角饭团和侑赛跑，看谁能把饭团送进北前辈手里。  
结果，北前辈一手接过他做的饭团，一手接过侑做的饭团，努力张大嘴一起咬了一口。他们紧张地看着北前辈若有所思地咀嚼、下咽。  
「谢谢。」  
那个人说。  
然后，北前辈笑了。  
嘴角上扬的弧度微不足道，但确实是在上扬。  
那是他们第一次看到北前辈的笑容。宫治不知道该怎样描述这种奇妙的转变。就像白天和黑夜没有明确的分界线，入海口的河水和海水也很难做到彻底分开。滴入清水的一点颜料，不断扩散、蔓延，最后改变了容器里透明的色彩。就是以这次的笑容为分界线，北信介发生了改变，越来越像个有血有肉的人，会笑也会哭。  
宫治和宫侑曾经以为那个人是严酷的自然现象，就像冬季，就像冰雪。但那仅仅是最表层的假象而已。当雪融化，当冰苏醒，会变成流动的火焰，液态的流星。  
自那以后的北信介，就是融化的雪，就是苏醒的冰。

「to be continued」

作者有话说

因为老家被炸的海参跑出去跟朋友浪了一阵的COC团嘻嘻嘻  
跑团超有趣的！当刁民超开心的！就算被KP炸了海参也要当刁民嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻  
结果浪回来收到爱的私信看到超赞的忘忧水配图赶紧摸爬滚打熬夜赶稿来更新！万字大更新奉上！总之就是这样啦海参去补眠了zzz


End file.
